Red vs Blue: Loss
by GreenEarthEagle
Summary: Red and Blue unite as Alien's launch as fullscale assault on Blood Gulch. But, one by one, they are defeated. But what is learnt in their final hour?
1. Church

Authors Note: I came up with this idea when I was watching the episode where Simmons was baseically kicked out of Red Team. So I wondered what each of the RvB members would go through a full on invasion of Blood Gulch. And yes, there is Church X Tex in here.

Loss

The Aliens had invaded, and so, Red and Blue Team had united. But the battle wasn't going well. Both Teams had been seperated, and were pinned in their own bases. None of them knew the loss they were going to go through.

Church's POV

Church's back was leaning against the wall of the Blue Base. The whole team was inside, getting weapons together to try and mount an attack on the invading aliens. Distantly, Church heard another explosion. "Maybe we're all going to die..." Church thought "But we're not going to die without a fight. We've all done stupid things, some more then others" He glanced at Caboose "But we've all got some kind of...understanding with each other."

Church reloaded his pistol, and put in a holster at his waist. He slung a sniper rifle behind his back, and held a battle rifle in his hands. Looking over to Caboose, he saw was unarmed. He knew, however, that Caboose planned to fight in Sheila, their tank, which he was best at. A glance at Tucker and he saw he was going to fight with his coverted Energy Sword. Looking up at Tex, she had two pistols in holsters, and a assault rifle in her hands. She nodded to him. Church had addmidted to himself that he still had feelings for Tex, even though they had had their problems.

A nod to each of them, and they moved out. In the center of Blood Gulch, was a large Alien army. The slightly hunched aliens were in formation, climbing into vehicles akin to Red Team's Motorcycle, and massive tanks. Caboose diverted from the group, climbing into Sheila. Church wondered if he understood what might happen. Tucker stood alongside himself, looking over the army, and Church thought he could see a derteminded look in his eyes through his helmet. Looking over to Tex, he saw she was preparing to fight. Church gave a nod, and they charged into battle.

It seemed Red Team had launched into the fight as well; Sister must have gone over there, as Church saw glimmers of yellow though the endless sea of Aliens. Church punched an Alien in the face, but didn't see the enemy Motorcycle coming up behind him. There was a small explosion, and it was reduced to a wreak.

"Thanks Caboose...We're square." Church muttered.

Church had soon killed half a dozen more Aliens, when the first casulty of war had occured. A scream pierced the battle, and Church saw a yellow solider fall to the ground. Sister had been taken down.

Somehow, Tex and himself had gotten near each other again, and were now fighting back to back. It didn't look good. They were completly surrounded by Aliens, and his pistol and sniper were both out of ammo.

"Tex...I'm out of ammo for two of my guns."

"Me too..." Tex replied. Church wasn't sure, but he had sensed a trace of...despair in her voice. The Aliens lept at them, but Tex and Church could hold their own. Tex had forsaken her weapons, and was practically tearing the enemies apart with hand-to-hand combat. But soon... memories began to flow back:

Memories of when he first met Tex, and his time on Sidewinder. Then memories of his stay in Blood Gulch, the events that transpired, and the return of Tex. He remembered the private horror he had felt when Tex had died, and the feeling of sadness and terror that had gripped him. He did still had feelings for her,

Church heard a muffled yell behind him. Tex had taken needler bullets to her side, and she had collapsed. In a state of panic, Church had jumped forward, killing the Alien who had attacked Tex. He was sucsussfully defending Tex from the aliens, but out of nowhere came more needler crystals. They struck his abdomen section of his armour, and he collpased next to Tex.

"Church..." Tex began, he words seemed weak. "Church...I think this is the end..." She reached up, and her helmet slid off. The face Church had fallen in love with was in front of him.

_Church looked up as the door opened. Allison walked in, her face not looking happy. Church stood up, and put his arms around her. She shoved him away, obviously angry._

_"Don't touch me, Church." Her voice was certainly filled with rage._

_The room the two had been 'arragnged' to share wasn't very big. One room with a double bed. Of couse the Seargent had the humour to put them both in the same room...Allison obviously didn't like it. She didn't like to sleep in the same room as Church, so she usually slept in a room next door. Though, once or twice, Church had crept into Tex's bed, and even rarer, vice versa._

_"Allison...what's wrong?" Church tried to put his arms around her again, and suprisingly, she didn't push away this time._

_"Command is shipping me away to join the Freelancers Sqaud..." Her voice was a combination of anger and sadness now. Church was agast, he didn't know what to say. _

_Eventually, he spoke: "Allison...are you going to go?" Slowley, she nodded._

_"Well...I have to go. I never had a choice in the matter." She hugged him deeply, which was rare, since she was usually stealing his wallet or cheating on him._

_"Well..." Church started "If you're going to go..I want to spend a proper night with you...I know you don't want to commit to me...but take this with you." He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out a gold ring, with a emereald on the end._

_She smiled, and led him to the bed. And that night, Church certainly believed, was one of the best he ever experinced._

"I think you're right...But...let's go out in style." Without thinking, he leant forward, took of his helmet, and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, he jumped upwards, punching an Alien in the jaw, breaking it, and shooting down another one.

Until the very end, he was going to protect the woman he loved until the very end. But it was not to last. A black Alien had emerged, and it jumped forward, activating an Energy Sword, and slashing out at Tex. Church lept forward, blocking the Sword with his body. He landed in front of Tex, and as the last of his energy began to leave him, he reached forward, and clasped her hand with his own.

"Tex...Even though you had left me...I never stopped feeling somthing for you...I love you." And with that, Church's eyes slowley slid closed, a smile on his face as his last thoughts were of her. And as his life left him, he heard Tex murmer the words: "I loved you too." His hand slipped away from hers, and Church died, a smile on his face. His angry personality had always pushed people away from him, but he had actully opened up to Tex, in his final moments. Church died a happy man.

NEXT CHAPTER: Simmons POV


	2. Simmons

Author's Note: Next up, Simmons! Simmons will lament over Sarge's death, and wonders what is next for him after death...

Loss

Chapter 2: Simmons

Simmons's POV

Simmons looked through the sniper rifle again. There was no mistake. Blue Team were mobilising to attack the Alien's as well. Simmons sighed. Maybe the end had finally come for the team...But he wasn't going to let that just happen. And if he was right, No-one else was prepared to either. Even Grif seemed to be prepared to fight to save himself.

Sarge jumped off the roof of the base, and landed next to Donut.  
"Hey, Donut. You ready to fight?" Donut nodded to him, and gestused to the Motorcycle.  
"Y'know Simmons..Ever since I came to Blood Gulch, you and Grif had viewed me as...queer."

_"No kidding"_ Simmons thought to himself.

"But anyway, I just want to let you guys know, that I've come to know you guys as kind of my family." Simmons guessed Donut was smiling.

Soon, the rest of Red Team had assembled in front of the base. Sarge was weilding his Shotgun, Grif had a sniper rifle, and a battle rifle. Sister hand wandered over from Blue Base, and was weilding dual pistols. Donut didn't have any weapons, since he had the Motorcycle. Simmons loaded his pistol, then strapped to his back a assault and battle rifle each.

"Well...I guess we don't need a speech. Just...let's not die out there." Sarge said quietly. "You too, Grif." Grif looked up in amazement at his words.

And then it began, the end. The Aliens were fighting a battle on two fronts, since they had to fight Blue Team at the same time. Simmons thought they were doing pretty well, as the Team had already killed about a dozen of the Aliens. Simmons didn't see one coming, but was quickly dispatched by a Sword-weilding Tucker.

"Watch Red!" Tucker laughed.

"Suck it Blue" Simmons said, secretly grinning.

However, the battle was about to take a turn for the worse. There was a small explosion of blue light, and then a pierceing scream. A yellow blur fell, and Simmons watched as Grif gave a yell of horror. Sister had fallen. Grif didn't have time to mourn; the Aliens were attacking in larger and large numbers. And the tanks had started rolling in. Blue Team's Caboose was piloting Sheila, and had rapidley taken down two of them. A tank launched a blast, it flew towards Simmons, and...

"SIMMONS!"

Simmons had shut his eyes as the blast was about to hit, but the pain never came. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was orange. And with growing horror, he realised Grif had jumped in front of him, blocking the seemed to be frozen time, and slowley, he fell to the ground. Simmons rushed over to him, put his arms on his, willing him to live.

"Grif...Grif! What...Why'd you do that?"  
Grif reached up, and pulled off his helmet. A weak smile was on his face.

"I did it...well, I don't know. Maybe part of it was to see my sister soon...maybe it was because You're the only friend I really ever had...Do one thing for me...Win for us. Win this battle...you Kissass." He grinned weakly.

"Sure." Simmons said defiantly. "I promise you, Grif."  
Grif's eyes began to droop close. "See you...later buddy." Grif's eyes closed, and he died with a smile on his face.

Simmmons gave a loud battle cry, and instantly killed a Alien with a punch. Again, and again, he killed Aliens, wanting to avenge Grif. A yell echoed though the canyon, he regonised as Church's voice.  
"Simmons! Help!"

_Sarge. _Simmons began to run, running to protect his leader. But he was too late. Sarge was surrounded, fighting hand-to-hand with the Aliens. One activated an Energy Sword, and advanced on Sarge, and...

"NO!" First Grif, and now Sarge. It was too much. Simmons lost all reason. Leaping forward, he killed the Alien that murdered Sarge. But he was surrounded now. He fought for as long as possible, but he felt bullets stab into his shoulder. Gripping it in pain, he continued to fight. Soon, his leg was shot. On one knee, he stabbed another with his gun. He was shoved to the ground. He stared at Sarge's body. And to his suprise, it spoke.

"Simmons...don't cry for us. We worked as hard as we could...but I only wish...we could have gotten off this damm planet. Oh well...see you soon...Simmons" Sarge then smiled, which faded as he died.

Simmons began to think in his last moments. He had never considered religion..but now he wondered...where was he going next? Would he see his friends again? He looked up, and saw a Alien give him a muderous look. A slash came downward, and Simmons shut his eyes. As the last moments came, Simmons wondered if he'd ever see home again. There was a surge of blood...then silence.

NEXT CHAPTER: Caboose's POV 


	3. Caboose

Author's Note: Next up, Caboose! Caboose will have some sanity in here, but it will have slight humour as well.

Loss

Caboose's POV

Caboose was sitting on the top floor of Blue base, a sad expression on his face. He was sad, because Church had snapped at him when he asked why the Aliens were attacking.

"Why does Church get angry so much...All I wanted was to be his friend." He sniffed.

Caboose looked up at a hand on his shoulder. Tucker was there, smiling.

"Caboose, you wanted to be Church's friend, right? Well, to be honest, I think Church values as a friend. He just doesn't like to show it. Do him a favour...Don't die Caboose. He needs you to keep him sane." Tucker walked off, whistling somthing.

Caboose's face brightened into a smile.

Caboose jumped down into the middle area of the base, smiling to Church. Church still looked angry, but that wasn't anything new. Caboose wished he was a better friend to Church.

"Church...?" He said quietly.

"What do you want Caboose!" Church said angrily.

"Um..uh...Be careful." Caboose said quickly and walking away.

"Uh...You too, Caboose." Church said this with a kinder voice.

Thirty Minutes later, they were all assembeled in front of the Base. The Alien army was vast, gigantic. Church was looking dertermined, as was Tex. Tucker's arms were shaking. Tucker's son, Junior, was hidden in the caves, so he wouldn't be discovered by the Alien troops. Caboose knew where his place was...

He ran over to Sheila, brightly saying "Hello, Sheila."  
Sheila's man gun swerved, and looked at Caboose.

"Hello Private Caboose. I see you're going to be using me in the coming battle. You do understand what might happen, correct." To her intense suprise, Caboose nodded.

"I'm going to fight, and I know I might die. But I'm going to suvuive, so I can be Church's best friend."  
If Sheila could smile, Caboose thought she would have right then. Clambering inside the canopy, Caboose ajusted the controls. It had been a while since he'd been in here...

And soon, the battle was joined. Caboose was appearing to be killing the bulk of the enemies, mostly because he was running them over more then shooting them. A huge dark blue tank was in front of him, and he fired the cannon, making it explode in a brilliant shower of blue fire. Several times, he saved other members of Red and Blue Teams, such as when Grif was almost trampled by several Aliens, or when Church was about to get blasted by a tank.

Caboose was joyfully saying how easy the battle was, he didn't see the Alien sneak up behind him. It pulled out a plama grenade, and stuck it to Sheila's engine.

"Attention Private Caboose, alert, alert!"  
"Wha...?" Caboose hadn't even started talking when Sheila ejected him from the canopy. And, to his imense horror, Sheila exploded in a firestorm of metal, fire, and earth.

"No...Sheila...why..why...SHEEEEILAAAA!" Caboose screamed.

Everything he'd never noticed in his life, his anger, his hatred, his power, his strength, everything was boiling to the surface, as a massive rage. He ran forwards, grabbing a Alien. With his enormous strength, he tore it apart with his bare hands. He was fighting with fists, taking down Alien, more and more. He became aware of the screaming around him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to avenge Sheila. The screaming became more distinct, and a enemy airship was flying towards him.

It collided with him. It had dragged him upwards, Caboose still holding unto the front of it. In one fluid motion, he slipped beind the driver canopy, threw the Alien out, and climbed in. He seemed to instantly understand the controls. He looked up through the viewscreen, and saw a massive vehcile (A Scarab) baring down on the battle. Caboose was charging towards it, his speed picking up, moving so fast pieces of the airship were flying off. He yelled as the impact came towards him, knowing he would have saved lives by doing this selfless act.

"THIS IS FOR YOU CHURCH!"

And as Caboose collided with the Scarab, he had a distinct feeling of peace. There was a flash of blue light, and the Scarab exploded. Caboose was still alive, but he was falling through the air, One hundred metres in the air. He was falling, his armour burnt, and he said his last words.

"I didn't think it would end this way...Tucker...Sheila...Church...I'm sorry...I couldn't keep my promise to help you..." Caboose mumbled.  
Caboose closed his eyes as he smashed the ground, shattering his spine as he landed. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to be getting brighter. He was tired...incredibly tired. He saw a blue light fly towards him, and the distant sound of his name being joyfully called.

"Mom? Dad?...Church?"  
Caboose became one with the light, and that was all.

Next Chapter: Grif's POV 


	4. Grif

Author's Note: Grif's up! Grif fights to the very end, but you already know how it ends...

Loss

Grif's POV

Early in the morning, Grif had been shaken awake by Simmons, saying a jumbled sentence about an invasion. Not believing him, Grif had stumbled outside, and has the rub his eyes three times to confirm what was in front of him.

A gigantic army of aliens were spread out in the center of Blood Gulch, all appearing meneacing. Grif was wondering what they were doing here. Where they here to avenge the Alien that had been killed by Wyoming? Or where they here for Tucker's son Junior? Whatever the reason, Grif knew the Aliens would not stop until the Red and Blue teams were dead.

Inside, Grif walked past Sarge's room. To his intense suprise, he could hear Sarge talking inside, albeit to himself. Grif pressed his ear against the door, listining.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this...What if I can't lead them to victory!" Sarge was saying to himself.

_"Does he really think that? That's not the Sarge I know!" Grif thought._

"*sigh* Time to shine, Sarge." Before Grif had time to move, Sarge had opened the door, and was staring right at Grif. Grif was sure some sort of insult was about to come this way, but Sarge instead said:  
"Grif you...you...forget it." Sarge glumly walked down the hallway. Grif wondered what was wrong, but he went down the other hallway.

Outside, Donut was working on the Motorcycle, trying to make the plasma guns fire faster. Simmons was helping him, passing him tools, and giving helpful advice. Lopez was standing on the roof on Red Base, and seemed to be stanring intently at the Blue Base. Sarge was leaning against the doorway, shotgun on his back.  
"Sarge, are you okay?" Grif said from behind him.

"Hm? Oh, Grif...Nah, it's fine. Just...Just shut up and go help Simmons and Donut." Sarge said in his gruff voice.

And, too soon, it was time. Grif had watched Sister wander around the cliffs over the Blue base, but not before saying a few words.

"Hey, Sis. Don't get yourself killed out there. See you after the battle." Grif turned, hiding the tears which stemed from the fact he might never see her again.

Grif reloaded all his weapons, and nodded to Simmons. And just with that, they charged into the fray.

Grif fought alongside Simmons, covering his back, who in turn covered his back. They slowley worked their way across the Gulch, but in a moment, they were both surrounded.

"Uh...Simmons?"  
"Yeah, Grif?"  
"I think this could be a problem...WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!" A loud, blaring music had sounded, and, to their happiness, Lopez had arrived, driving the Warthog. Grif clambered into the side seat, but Lopez put his foot down to fast, and Simmons had to leap and grab unto the chaingun to get into the gunner posistion.

Lopez ran down Aliens, whilst Grif and Simmons gunned them down from their various posistions. A piercing blue light appeared above them, heading towards them. Lopez tried to turn, but it was too late. The blue light smashed into the front of the Warthog, sending Grif and Simmons flying, but Lopez was crushed beneath. Grif ran back, trying to get the Warthog of Lopez. Lopez's head was poking out. He made a strange buzzing sound, and spoke in plain English for the first time.

"Orange one...Do not weep for Lopez The Heavy...Fight on...to save...Father..." Lopez made one clicking sound, and his eyes went out.

Grif ran through the crowd, looking for a yellow blur whilst he fought his way past more Aliens. One roared at him, but was killed once Grif jammed a grenade in his jaws. He even clambered unto the back of a Wraith, and using plasma grenades, blew it up. And then he heard the piercing scream.

"Sis..." He ran, trying to get to her, trying so hard to save her. But it was far too late. Purple Crystals stuck out of her, and she was already dead.

"Sis..." Grif ran from the scene, blasting Alien's out of his way, wanting to get revenge for his sister's death.  
"Sorry Mom...Guess I couldn't protect her..." He mumbled quietly. And then he saw him. Simmons couldn't see the Wraith Blast heading towards him. Grif screamed at him to run, but knowning it wouldn't work, he jumped in front of the blast.

His whole conciousness was asorbed by the light...it was brighter then anything he'd ever seen. And with that, he fell to the ground, with a dull thud.

Simmons was above him, willing him to live.

"Grif...Grif! What...Why'd you do that?"  
Grif reached up, and pulled off his helmet. A weak smile was on his face.

"I did it...well, I don't know. Maybe part of it was to see my sister soon...maybe it was because You're the only friend I really ever had...Do one thing for me...Win for us. Win this battle...you Kissass." He grinned weakly.

"Sure." Simmons said defiantly. "I promise you, Grif."  
Grif's eyes began to droop close. "See you...later buddy." Grif felt his body get heavier...he just wanted to sleep.

"See you soon...buddy." Grif closed his eyes, feeling the darkness envelop him. He felt completly, at peace.


	5. Tucker

Author's Note: Tucker's Turn! In this one, Tukcer will have some good skill with his Energy Sword. ENJOY! Sorry for the delay.

Loss -  
Chapter 5: Tucker

It covered the whole battlefield with it's smell. He had been in close quaters with the these creatures before. The smell of the creatures hung over them all...like death.  
Tucker sighed. He couldn't help to activate his sword every few minutes, which drew angry grunts from Church and Tex. Caboose just watched, the blade lighting up his helmet visor.

"Tucker?" Tucker looked up at Church's voice. Church wasn't looking at him, but was speaking to him. "Yeah?" Tucker replied normally.  
"Uh...nothing." He rubbed the neck of his helmet. Tucker grinned inside his helmet. "You do care about us." He snicked a little bit.  
"Shut up." Church said in his normal agitated voice.

And soon, too soon, it was time. The battle was about to begin. All he had was his energy sword on his hip. and an assault rifle on his back.  
"None of you bastards better die, or I'll kill you when I see you next!" Church groaned when he saw the Alien army.  
"Church, I swear your pep talks are getting more positive."  
Caboose ran off to Sheila. Church and Tex ran and fired at the enemy army. Tucker stood still for a moment. An image of Junior was pasted in his mind.  
"For...Junior." He murmured to himself.

And then Tucker fought. He fought like he'd never fought before. It was because, this time he was fighitng for someone he cared about. He swung his gun around, fired into the face of an Alien, then swung his energy sword, slicing the beast. He leaped to the side as Donut from Red team came zooming past on the Motorcycle, running down a group of Aliens. He turned around quickly, and diced up an Alien making a sneak attack on Church.

He saw an explosion in the distance, and realised Sheila had exploded. "Damm it...Caboose." He muttered. With a rush of strange relief, he saw Caboose had escaped death from the explosion. He had no more time to watch Caboose, as the Aliens were redoubling their attack. There were more of them, and they were more heavily armed. They had strange green cannons that were causing powerful explosions. He saw an Alien's Motorcycle flying towards him. Tucker jumped forwards, did a flip in the air, and sliced it in half effortlessly.

With horror he looked on as Grif sacrificed himself to save Simmons. Yells could be heard every now and then, and Tucker realised that that all the team members were being defeated. Looking up, he watched as Cabbose, driving an Alien aircraft, ram one of the giant four-legged tanks, causing it to explode. Tucker knew he he had to take down the other one. Donut was driving past on the Motorcycle, so Tucker leaped unto the front as is passed.

"Donut! Drive full speed towards that tank!" He pointed to the other Scarab. Donut gave a quick nod, and sped towards it. Faster and faster they moved, and then Tucker screamed at the top of his lungs above the screeching wind.  
"STOP!" Donut instantly stopped the Motorcycle, and Tucker flew upwards from the recoil, and managed the clamber aboard the Scrab Tank. Aliens jumped forward to stop him, but he effortlessly cut them all down. Then he found it.

The energy core of the Scarab was glowing in front of him. Without thinking, he lanced foward, cutting it apart. Lights flashed red around him as the Scarb went into meltdown. Tucker had no plan; how the hell was he supposed to get off the damm thing! He ran to the top of the Scrab, and an explosion was lit below him. At the exact same moment, he lept forwards, jumping for the cliff at the side of the canyon. He was going to make it..he was going to make it...

Pain exploded through his body as a blast from a Wraith tank clipped his arm. He rolled unto the cliff's floor. And lay there, as blood poured from his injured side.  
"D-Damm..s-so close. Almost got out of here...didn't I. Aw crap..."  
Alien's were surrounding him. He grinned through his broken helmet at them.  
"See ya later...you prawns..." He activated what was in his hands. Two Plasma Grenades. With nothing but sheer will, he stood up, laughing at the terrified faces of the Aliens.  
"You really think I'll die from the likes of you!" The plasma grenades exploded, killing Tucker instantly, but he was laughing in the end.

~~~ 


	6. Sarge

Author's Note: Sarge next. Slight OOC, showing remorse for Grif's death.  
~~~ Loss ~~~ Chapter Six: Sarge ~~~

"The enemy had been in the center of the canyon. for about four hours now. We must attack now before the bulk of the heavy artillery is dropped in. This is goning to be tougher then anything we've ever fought, O'Mally, The Meta...nothing compares to this."

Sarge stopped writing in the log, and sighed. It seemed so long ago when he first came to the canyon, met Simmons and Grif. It seemed so long ago since he first insulted Grif. Then came O'mally, and everything fell apart. He sighed again. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a photo frame. He stood there, surrounded by Simmons, Donut, Lopez, The Warthog, and what he assumed was Grif's unconcious body. His hand shook slightly. He might never gaze upon this photograph again. The contents of the drawer were filled with photos (of himself, younger), and various bullets.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this.." He said to himself. "What if I can't lead them to victory!" He sighed. "Time to shine Sarge..."  
He walked to the door to prepare his weapons, and after opening the door, nearly walked headlong into Grif. Through a daze, he heard Grif ask if he was okay.  
"Hm? Oh, Grif...Nah, It's fine." He switched back to his gruff voice. "Just shut up and go help Simmons and Donut."  
He then proceeded to wander off and polish his Shotgun.

He walked out in front of Red Base, and watched on as Grif farewelled his Sister as she went to Blue Base. He pretended to be fixing somthing on the Warthog, as to not make it appear he was eavesdropping. Simmons walked out of the base, and mentioned to Sarge.  
"Would you acutlly care if Grif died?" Simmons was acting dead serious.  
"Well, uh, ya see...I wouldn't care if he died, but it would be less intresting here without him." He stuttered slightly.  
"That means a lot Sarge, thanks." Grif had heard.  
"Shut up, Numb-nuts."

And into the fray they went. To start with, Sarge was in The Warthog, with Lopez driving, while he fired his shotgun from the front seat. Lopez ran down the Alien's whilst Sarge mopped up the suvuivers. Lopez suddenly yelled somthing in Spanish and turned so tightly that Sarge was thrown from the Jeep. Rolling to the ground, he looked up into the eyes of a Alien with malicent intent. His shotgun was metres away, so he punched it's jaw so hard he heard it make a loud crack. Running to grab his shotgun, he ran to help Tex.

Tex was grappling with half a dozen Aliens. She was tough, sure, but she couldn't handle all of them. One was about to fire into her neck, but Sarge got to it first and fired into IT'S neck. Together, they mananaged to down all six of the Aliens.  
"Piece of cake." Tex suddenly gave a bit of a strangled yell, and ran in one of the Blues, Church's, direction. Turning to shoot another Alien, his ears were suddenly filled with a scream, and his eyes watched as Grif was hit by a Wraith tank blast.

Grif had jumped in front of the blast to save Simmons. Sarge gave a deep breath, and saluted Grif's corpse.  
"Rest in piece, Private Grif." To vent his feelings, he blew the head of a nearby Alien. He then kicked down another one, shot it in the back. He then dodged several Wraith blasts, and threw a grenade inside it's cockpit. He was killing Alien after Alien continually. And there always was one for every single one of his bullets. He fired again, and again, but there was always another one to take it's place. He shot down Alien's, blew up tanks, assisted soliders. He was thinking all this when he fired at one alien. All that greeted his ears was a click. He was out of ammunition for his Shotgun.  
"Oh shit..."

He could see Simmons in the distance, so he yelled out "Simmons, help!" He wrestled with the Alien, throwing to the ground. He smashed it's face with his Shotgun. Another one was coming from behind, so he kicked backwards, knocking it away. He grappled with another one, he turned, but wasn't fast enough. An energy sword broke through his armour, and he screamed. He screamed so loud it was heard right across the valley. He collapsed to the ground, and watched on as Simmons battled against Alien after Alien, trying to avenge his fallen leader.  
"Simmons...you were my man to the end..."

Simmons was taking bullets in various body parts, but too Sarge's amazment, managaed to stay standing until bullets hit his legs. As his strength rapidly left him, Sarge spoke his last words to Simmons:  
"Simmons...don't cry for us. We worked as hard as we could...but I only wish...we could have gotten off this damm planet. Oh well...see you soon...Simmons" Sarge smiled through his helmet, and felt a tear roll down his cheek. So this is the way he was going...well, at least it was good while it lasted. Sarge's smile faded as he died, but he died the way he wanted: after Grif. 


	7. Lopez

Author's Note: Two more to go. Lopez first, then Donut. Also, I'll be writing all Lopez's lines in english. It's much easier. I'm not gonna write Tex in, she'll play a part in the sequal to this.

Loss -  
Chapter 7: Lopez -

It had been a hell of a ride. He was incapable of touch, but it felt like he could feel the wind. He was incapable of feelings, but he had had a relationship with Sheila for a short time. He was incapable of english speech, but he still think he got his message across to the other members of Red Team. And now it might end now, with a gigantic alien army in Blood Gulch.

He had been sitting on the edge of the top floor of Red Base. He had been watching as the alien army gathered in the middle of the canyon. He had been paying particular attention to Blue Base. He could see that solider, Caboose, fixing up Sheila. Was a human really capable of loving a machine? If it was true, Caboose was a shining example.

Lopez was wielding a battle rifle, but had ammo strung across his chest plate. Sarge approached Lopez.  
"Lopez. Did you complete the armour and speed upgrades to the jeep?" He asked. Somehow, Sarge seemed more somber.  
"Si. The jeep's speed has been doubled. Armour is doubled. Also, the gunner posistion can be automatically used from the driver seat in five second bursts every fifteen seconds." Sarge nodded approvingly.  
"Excellent work Lopez." Sarge placed his hand on Lopez's metal shoulder. "Don't die out there."  
"Si."

Lopez had been in fights before, but nothing like this. He had never fought against so many opponents. More then once, he almost ran over a Red or a Blue. It would take some time to get used to this insane amount of speed. He saw a Wraith in the distance, preparing to fire at Sheila. He activated the turret, and it blasted it out of existense within a few seconds. He had upgraded that as well.

One alien was out of range of the gun, and as he drove past, blew it's head off with his battle rifle. He leant out of the Warthog, and punched another one at high speed, cracking it's skull. It crumped in a heap behind him. He heard a gruff scream and drove towards it's souce. He drove past the dead bodies of Sarge and Simmons, surrounded by Aliens. Muttering a an apolegy to Sarge and Simmons, Lopez drove the Warthog through the crowd of Aliens. About 80 percent of the Aliens were killed, the rest managed to leap out of the way.

"NO!" Lopez's mechanical scream echoed through the canyon. He watched as Caboose was ejected from Sheila, and then Sheila was hit by a Wraith blast. In her explosion he thought he heard an echoing signal.  
"Bye...Lopez."  
Lopez charged towards Sheila's wreackage, Aliens were now attempting to scavange her wreackage. Lopez was not going to allow that to happen. He drove full speed towards the clump of fifty aliens. He pressed a button on the vehicle, and a message appeared on the screen next to the steering whell:

-WARNING ACTIVATION OF WARTHOG DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE WILL INCINARATE ALL MATTER WITHIN TEN METRES OF VEHICLE ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO ACTIVATE THE FAIL SAFE?  
YES/NO

Lopez punched the YES button, and leaped out of the vehicle. There was silence for a moment, and the aliens turned to see the souce of the noise. They roared as they saw the vehicle fly towards them. Then it detonated.  
Burning mechanical parts flew in all directions as the Warthog exploded. The aliens were killed instantly. However, the explosion was much stronger then Lopez first believed, and the fire burned his metal body. He was thrown backwards into the canyon wall.

Lopez was malfunctioning. His right arm would not move, and it was hard to walk. He fired his gun at the approaching aliens , managing to fell a couple of them. But there were too many of them. Sparks flew from his legs, and he collapsed on to the ground. He had sustained far too much damage. He lay on the ground, staring up at the aliens, their eyes glinting with their pide of technology.  
"You're not getting this robot."

With his still working arm, he lifted up a panel on his chest. He pressed the button. A voice filled his helmet.  
"To activate self-destuct sequence, please speak the following word: SARGE" Lopez wondered if Sarge had programmed that specifically, or if the word was chosen because Lopez cared little about Sarge. Lopez wondered these things, and then spoke.  
"...Sarge."  
Lopez detonated in an amazing explosion, taking down at least fifty aliens in the process. As he detonated, he spoke a few words.  
"Where do I go now...?"  



	8. Donut

Loss

Author's Note: Sorry for the big delay. Very big delay. Final Chapter, Donut. This took a long time to write, since I hate Donut so much.I just don't find any of his jokes that funny.

Chapter 8: Donut

It sounded like a million people screaming at once. An army of Aliens had descended upon Blood Gulch, and Donut knew in his heart of hearts of hearts, that they were not likely to suvuive this brutal onslaught. He had sat in his room, all night, listening to the ships landing, the vehicles delpoying. It was when this happened that he realised he knew the sound of the vehicles. They were the same as his Motorcycle!

Since then, he had nothing to do but watch everyone prepare. He felt useless. Everytime he asked someone if he could help, they just told him: "Maybe you should just check the Motorcycle", or somthing of the like. By the time Sarge called them together, he had already checked the Motorcycle half a dozen times. He and Simmons were both waiting on the roof of the Red Base.

Donut was about to walk off downstairs when Simmons spoke first. "Hey, Donut. You ready to fight?" He asked.  
Donut nodded, pointing towards the Motorcycle. He was planning to ride it in the battle. Donut needed to say somthing.  
"Y'know Simmons..Ever since I came to Blood Gulch, you and Grif had viewed me as...queer." Simmons face said "No kidding"  
Pushing past this, Donut continued. "But anyway, I just want to let you know I view you guys as my family." Donut smiled at Simmons through his helmet.

Donut watched on as Sarge gave a speech, including shocking Grif about caring about his saftey. Donut nodded to Sarge, and ran to the Motorcycle. And into the fray they went. Almost instantly, Donut ran down around six Aliens, who were shocked to see an enemy driving their weapons. An Alien held a massive green cannon, and was about to fire when Donut pumped him full of Plasma.  
"You just got burned dude!" Donut shouted.

And that was when the Scarabs appeared. Massive four-legged robots, there where three of them. As Donut watched, one of them exploded, and Caboose fell from it. "Damn..." Donut murmured. Then Tucker was ahead, and he waved Donut to stop. When Donut stopped, Tucker climbed unto the back of the Motorcycle.  
"Donut! Drive full speed towards that Scrab Tank!" Donut complied, picking up speed. He had never gone this fast before. A small purple flame lit up on the front of it. "STOP!" Tucker screamed past the screeching wind. Donut slammed down the brakes, and Tucker flew upwards, towards the Scrab.  
"Good luck, Tucker!" DOnut called after him.

But the Motorcycle had taken too much punishment. More purple flames broke out across it, and then warnings flashed across the Alien dashboard. "Crap..crap!" Donut leaped of the Motorcycle, but it kept going. It flew towards a bunch of Aliens, and exploded, showering plasma fire in all directions. About a dozen Aliens screamed, burning.  
But the problem at hand was the fact that Donut was completly surrounded with no weapons. At least six of the Aliens stood around him, all holding the large green cannons.

They fired. Four of the blasts missed, whilst two clipped Donut. He gagged loudly, and fell to the ground, dying. "Well, this looks like the end. I'd just like to say, with my dying breath...Thank you, Simmon, Grif, Sarge, Lopez...Thank you for keeping me company in the end." For to Donut's mind, his friends and comrades of Red Team were standing above him, beckning him for the journey to the next phase. "Thank you..." The aliens fired again.

-  
There will be an epilouge coming soon!


End file.
